


How to make a geeky Malfoy fall for you

by femalepenguini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femalepenguini/pseuds/femalepenguini
Summary: differents steps or stages how you (the fem!reader) try to make Scorpius Malfoy fall in love with you. Will you succeed?





	1. Step 1: leave a lasting impression

_Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling or Jack Thorne_

**_Step 1: leave a lasting impression_ **

 

_It's mid-spring. And the weekend. Most Hogwarts students are roaming outside due to the nice weather. You spot your secret crush (Scorpius Malfoy, who doesn't even know you) coming back from the Quidditch field whilst discussing and wildly gesturing with Rose Weasley and Albus Potter. With steady steps and an all-or-nothing plan in mind, you approach them from behind. You take a deep breath and...  
_

 

**You:** Uhm, excuse me?

(the three turn and face you)

 

**You:** I hope you don't mind asking, and please don't take it the wrong way. But. Are you two a _thing_?

 

**Albus** (baffled): What?

 

**Rose** (sniggers): She's asking if you two are dating.

(you nod and the boys, unsure if you're making fun of them are blushing)

 

**Albus:** Ugh, no?

(you smile and turn to Rose)

 

**You:** Got dips on him?

 

**Rose:** Whom? My own Cousin or _the Scorpion King_? Bloody no.

(Scorpius looks confused by your question and a tad sad. Before you have any second thoughts you grab Scorpius by his collar, get on your toes and kiss him by surprise. Albus' and Rose's mouths fall open.

After a short while and a dizzy feeling you release the highly red Slytherin, press a piece of paper in his clammy hands and run as fast as you can.)

 

**Albus:** Woah, wait, what?

 

**Rose:** Who...?

(Albus and Rose switch between trailing your back and staring at Scorpius, who is thunderstruck.)

 

**Scorpius:** I-I-I, I've no idea...

(he opens the paper which has only the number **07911** 162442 written on it. He shows it Rose and Albus.)

 

** Scorpius:  ** I don't understand, is this a riddle or a code?

(Albus places his hand on Scorpius' back and pats him.)

 

**Albus** (sighs): Mate, sometimes I forget how pureblooded you are. That's a mobile number. For a mobile phone. The thing Muggles use for communication. 

 

**Rose:** It's quite handy and faster than owls. I've got one at home to chat with my grandparents and Muggle friends. But mom didn't allow me to bring it here.   


 

**Scorpius:** That's all very well, but obviously I don't own one of these phones. Am I supposed to talk to her? And how am I supposed to talk to her?

 

**Albus:** Uhm, well, dunno. But if I were you, I would like to know why a _good looking girl_ like her would snog me out of the blue.

 

**Rose:** She was more on the average side if you ask me. And that's actually something I'd like to know too. I mean, asking if you guys are dating and then asking me if I've got dibs on you. That alone is pretty crass, you know. 

 

**Scorpius** (red and pale at the same time, touches his lips): Right, the kiss. Weird, wasn't it? Yeah. At least I have to ask her why.

 

**Rose:** Maybe she lost a bet. (Albus rolls his eyes)

 

**Albus:** Yeah, I doubt it. She wouldn't give him her number if she had. 

 

**Rose** (loud) **:** A number he can't even use because as one might expect from a Malfoy, he has no bloody mobile. 

 

**Albus** (louder) **:** Maybe it's a challenge!

 

**Rose** (still loud): A challenge for what? That's stupid. (they both whip out their wands, Scorpius gets in between)

 

**Scorpius:** Guys, stop it! I'll ask her why she did it when I see her around. Any idea which house or year she's in? 

 

**Albus:** Nope. Sadly I've never noticed her before. And she hadn't had her robes on. Sorry mate.

 

**Rose:** Well, I can guarantee you she's not from Gryffindor. A Gryffindor girl would never do such a shameful thing. And besides, I know all of them.

 

**Scorpius:** Then, I guess we'll see her in the great hall. I mean, she has to eat, right? 

 

 


	2. Step 2: make him sleepless

**Step 2: make him sleepless**

_ In the bedroom of the Slytherin boys. Night has fallen, someone is snoring.The water from the lake above gives the room a green tinge. Albus and Scorpius are lying on their beds, which are next to each other.  _

_ Scorpius shifts around under the blanket.  _

_ Sleep isn’t coming to him.   _

 

**Scorpius** (whispers): Albus? Are you awake?

 

**Albus** (mumbles): I guess now I am.

 

**Scorpius** : Sorry.

 

**Albus:** Can’t fall asleep?

 

**Scorpius:** Yeah…I can’t stop thinking.

 

**Albus:** ‘Bout the girl?

 

**Scorpius:** Kinda.

 

**Albus:** How was it?

 

**Scorpius:** What?

 

**Albus:** The kiss, you clot!

 

**Scorpius:** Uhm, … (he scratches his head) nice, I think.

 

**Albus:** Please dear friend of mine, be a bit more specific. Since then you’re a bit short on words. 

 

**Scorpius** (blushes): Well, her lips were soft and warm and she smelled nice and… Merlin’s beard I’ve got no idea what you want to hear. You’re the one who has kissed before.

 

**Albus:** Don’t remind me of Delphi and my aunt…So, did you like it?

 

**Scorpius:** Yah-uhn. It was short and I wasn’t exactly mentally prepared. I don’t even know her name! Not that I would complain, tho. Who would have thought that a girl exists, who may have an interest in me?

 

**Albus** : Scratch the maybe. Definitely interested.

 

**Scorpius:** But Rose said the girl could have a lost a bet or something. Since I’m such a handsome playboy and all, it seems most likely. 

 

**Albus:** Duh, where’s Malfoy the Unanxious, Scorpius the Dreadless? After all, we went through, you still think so little of yourself? Cheer up! And don’t listen to Rose, she’s probably … (he pauses) never mind, just don’t listen to Rose, ok?  

 

**Scorpius** (sad): Rose… She rejected me flat-out, didn’t she?

 

**Albus:** That’s what she does since day one.  

 

**Scorpius:** I thought, we had become closer.  

 

**Albus:** Closer doesn’t necessarily mean close enough to snog. Maybe you should stop chasing after her and be open for someone different. 

 

**Scorpius:** …

 

**Albus:** Talk to the girl. There’s nothing to lose.

 

**Scorpius** : Nothing but my not existent dignity. But, you’re right. I’ll talk to her tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would anyone like to be my beta? and again, please read, comment, leave a kudo and get an invisible cookie


	3. Step3: Be Mysterious

**Step 3: Be Mysterious**

You are  _ in your bedroom with your best friend (Esther Scamander) and share a few cinnamon rolls. The others girls are in the great hall for breakfast.  _

 

**Esther:** How long do you expect me to bring you your food? I'm not a house elf!

 

**You:** I dunno. A week or so? ( Esther knits her brows in disbelief) Or maybe less, if he texts me. 

 

**Esther:** You are crazy!

 

**You:** Right, crazy in love! (another one of your Muggle sayings she won't get, you laugh a little) 

 

**Esther:** I know, please believe me I do. You’ve been talking my ears off with your rambling anecdotes about him for months. But I still don't understand what's gotten into you! I mean, Malfoy… do I need to say more? 

 

**You** (protest): He's not like you would think he is! He’s sweet and funny and charming and…

 

**Esther** : Are we talking about the same person? Scorpius Malfoy, the rumoured son of You-Know-Who or Scorpius Malfoy the not so much rumoured, more like confirmed, son of a Death Eater or Scorpius Malfoy the pale geek?

 

**You:** Oi! Nothing’ wrong with a geek! And even if Lord Voldy Mordy could be his biological father, what I strictly refuse to believe, by the way, you're not who your parents are. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here, would I?

 

**Esther:** Still, you could have had James, holy six-pack the moly S-I-R-I-U-S Potter!

 

**You:** Na, I’ve got zero interest in playboys such as him. 

 

**Esther:** You're beyond help. And why exactly again, are you hiding from your  _ geeky  _ crush? 

 

**You:** To be mysterious… (you chuckle)

 

**Esther** : Sorry to break the news, but you're the most obvious person I have ever known. You practically wear your heart on your sleeve. 

 

**You:** Watch me! I can at least try to be mysterious! The girl without a name, the unpredictable girl no one knows, the girl who kisses you out of the blue! 

 

**Esther:** The Girl, who’s socially awkward and avoids the great hall and makes me bring her food. And what about going to class? You’re not planning to miss it? You know how important this year is! 

 

**You:** I wouldn’t! A little Disillusionment Charm here and there and I should be fine. 

(Esther sighs)

**Author's Note:**

> if you see any typos or syntax errors, please let me know! also read, comment, like and get an invisible cookie!


End file.
